The Bedroom Scene
by raspberry truffles
Summary: Luke,Noah and Reid in Luke's bedroom on the day of the dinner party


A/N this is my first fan fiction. I hope that you like it! This is based on the episode from June 3rd (I think)

Disclaimer:

These are not my characters and I am not making any money off of them. No infringement intended.

Luke went up to his room for a minute and was surprised to see Noah packing up some of his things. "Hey Noah, how's it going?"

"Fine, I'll be out of here in a second" Noah replied coldly.

"Noah, you don't need to hurry on my account, Take your time." Luke knew that this was awkward for Noah but he really wanted to maintain a friendship with him.

Noah continued to pack up the few things that he had left behind in silence. Then his eyes caught the tie that he had been wearing when he had first kissed Luke. His expression softened and he showed it to Luke. "Do you remember this?"

Luke smiled and nodded. Both boys flashed back to their very first kiss. "How did we get here Luke?"

Luke sighed, "Noah, you pushed me away again and again and I have finally started to move on. You know how we got here because we were both there. I really don't have the energy to fight with you right now."

"Luke, I still love you and I can't stand the thought of you and that dreadful Dr. Oliver. Can't you just be single for awhile to see if we can work things out?"

"Noah, I care about Reid, he is a wonderful man. You can't ask me to be single; it's not fair to me. You need to move on too."

Luke and Noah just stared at each other when Reid entered saying "so this is where the party is." Reid wasn't quite sure what he had walked in on. He hoped that Luke wasn't getting back together with Noah, but he could tell that he had interrupted a charged moment between the two boys.

Luke smiled at Reid "Hey, you made it. I'm so happy you're here!"

Noah glared from Reid to Luke "You invited him here?" he snarled "Why would you do that to me?"

"I didn't do it to you Noah, Reid was heating up a disgusting frozen dinner so I invited him to come her instead."

"Oh, so it was a just a pity invite." Noah said with a sneer to Reid.

Reid just smiled, "Hey, I'll take free food any way I can get it. By the way who invited you, Noah?"

"I wasn't invited. I just happened to drop by to pick up my stuff." Noah sulked.

"Noah, you're always welcome here, you know that. My mom and the rest of the family all love you." Luke said in order to soothe Noah's feelings. God this was awkward!

"What is your mom going to say when she sees you with him?" Noah asked trying to make Luke realize his mistake.

"My mom already knows Noah."

"You told your mom?" Reid and Noah asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I told her a while ago," Luke replied. Recalling how his mom had asked him if there was something going on between Reid and him.

"That explains a lot." Reid and Noah said in unison.

Noah sneered at Reid and then stormed out of Luke's bedroom.

"What a drama queen," snickered Reid.

"Be quiet, Reid. He's hurting and I don't really want to think about him right now so please just drop it."

"Sure Luke, I'm sorry I said anything." Reid apologized. "I can't believe you told your mom about us. How did she take the news?" Reid was really nervous about how the people in Luke's life were going to feel about him.

"Honestly, she wasn't thrilled about the situation, but she wants me to be happy and right now that means being with you, if you'll have me." Luke answered.

Reid leaned over and kissed Luke with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone before. "Of course, I'll have you Luke. You are amazing. I'm not sure what you see in me, but I am so thankful to be here."

Reid was thrilled that Luke wanted to be with him but he could tell that Luke was exhausted. He felt badly that Luke was suffering so much over Noah's feelings. Luke's huge heart was one of the things that attracted Reid most to him, so he could hardly begrudge how Luke felt about Noah.

"Do you want me to leave you alone Luke? I know that you are upset and I don't know how to help you. What can I do to make this easier for you?" Reid asked.

Luke turned to Reid and gave him the biggest smile. Then he kissed Reid with the same intensity that Reid has kissed him. Luke was so touched that Reid was thinking only of Luke's feelings. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be truly cared for by Reid.

"Can we just stay here and cuddle for awhile and then go down and face everybody and get you some food. You poor thing you must be starving" Luke said suddenly remembering that Reid hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Luke, I would much rather lie here with you than eat. We'll go get some food when you're ready."

"Thanks Reid."

Truthfully, although he was starving, Reid was not really in any mood to mingle with a bunch of Snyder's. He was secretly hoping that when Luke was ready to go downstairs Luke would just bring him up a plate.


End file.
